PAF: Recuerdos de Nuestras Navidades
by Tri-Ni Sette01
Summary: Historia intermedia de PAF, donde conoceremos un poco de lo sucedido en estas fechas durante el tiempo que duro el entrenamiento de nuestros protagonistas quienes al verse acorralados en una cueva recordaran viejos tiempos. OneShot SasuSaku en especial.


Hola, aquí les traigo mi regalo, un Oneshot basado en el intermedio de mi historia, mas bien en la misión que en estos momentos se realiza, espero que les guste por que traigo de regreso, al menos por un momento a los Chibis de la historia espero les guste, nos vemos.

Por las Alas de un futuro

Recuerdos de Nuestras navidades.

Se encontraba el nombradísimo equipo siete descansando en una cueva durante su misión ya que una tormenta de nieve les bloqueaba las posibilidades de seguir avanzando por un tiempo por lo cual según aprovechaban para retomar sus planes de la Misión, si como no, la verdad lo ultimo que hacían era hablar de la Misión, bueno la verdad lo ultimo que hacían era hablar.

Ya que se habían dado cuenta de que desde hacia siete años que no se habían dirigido la palabra en forma de una animada platica, pues la verdad no habían hablado mucho de cómo fue su vida durante los siete años que estuvieron alejados. Por lo que la barrera de la comunicación se les hacia bastante difícil de romper.

Por lo cual ahí estaba Sakura Haruno muriéndose del aburrimiento y sobre todo muriéndose por las ganas de hablar con sus compañeros y amigos de infancia pero no encontraba la forma de romper el silencio, ya que por un lado estaba un distraído Naruto contando cuantos platos de ramen instantáneo le quedaban y murmurando que la próxima parada deberían de comprar mas, y por otro un muy silencioso, serio, pensativo y frio Sasuke contemplaba como caía la tormenta de nieve muy cerca de la entrada de la cueva , ¿era u imaginación o había vuelto mas distante?

No, definitivamente eso no lo iba ha permitir, no podía permitir que Sasuke se hiciera distante de ella, la verdad es que no sabia por que últimamente le importaba mas de la cuenta lo que Sasuke pensara de ella, por lo cual había intentado convencerse de que era debido a su entrañable amistad con el chico y por el tiempo que estuvieron separados así que por ello lo ameritaba estos extraños pensamientos, decidida a no permitir que Sasuke se alejase d ella, y claro tampoco Naruto se determino a entablar platica, vaya primer punto a su favor, ahora otro problema de que hablaba, ella quería saber sobre el tiempo en que entrenaron, pero también quería mantener la privacidad de ambos al margen no quería que pensaran que invadía su privacidad y los forzaba a decir algo al respecto.

Miro ha todos lados en busca de alguna ayuda, algún tema que pudiera sacar a relucir, empezaba a perder las esperanzas de encontrar un buen tema, cuando fijo su vista en la tan observada tormenta e nieve, ¿ que tenia esa tormenta que mantenía la vista fija de Sasuke y no la notaba a ella? Momento había pensado eso, no, no, no; inmediatamente se reprendió mentalmente por este pensamiento, desde cuando le importaba si Sasuke la miraba o no? Pero en se preciso momento que divagaba en estas recientes preguntas, se dio cuenta que ahí estaba su tema, la nieve, la dichosa nieve, ella la sacaría de este apuro.

-esta tormenta de nieve me trae muchos recuerdos- hablo por fin decidida ha entablar platica, por su parte Naruto solo miro en su dirección y Sasuke ni si quiera la miro, pero con Naruto ya era un avance.

-que clase de recuerdos Sakura chan?- le pregunto el único pendiente de la conversación ,según ella, lo que ella no sabia era que había otro chico que esperaba impaciente la respuesta ha tal pregunta, otro chico que últimamente tenia mas en común con ella que cualquiera.

-pues a pesar de no estar en la época me recuerda a las navidades que pase con mi maestra- contesto como si nada.

-navidades?- claro que Naruto sabia a que se refería Sakura, solo que no le cuadraba la relación del caso.

-sip, no solían ser las mejores, pero Tsuande Sensei hacia lo posible para que fuesen agradables, aun recuerdo la primera navidad que pase con ella, hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba una en compañía de un adulto- sonrió mientras observaba de nuevo la ventisca de nieve, daba gracias ha dios que habían puesto una barrera a la entrada para impedir que entrara el aire frio.

De nuevo el silencio abordo aquella pequeña estancia, pero era un silencio muy distinto, era uno lleno de ansiedad, que esperaba impaciente a la continuación de su relato.

-Vamos Sakura, termina de contar- le pidió Naruto.

-pues no hay mucho que contar de esa Navidad, solo que nos detuvimos en una hospedería ha descansar y a tomar un buen baño, pero si me preguntas cual fue mi mejor navidad de esos siete años entonces si te puedo contar algo interesante- respondió mirando a su animado amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sonrisa que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, lo cual la animo a seguir con su relato

-veamos, creo que fue la tercera navidad, si definitivamente esa fue la que considero la mejor de mis Navidades , a pesar de que mi maestra no sabia nada de celebrarlas, sugirió que la pasáramos con una amiga de ella, alego que necesitábamos un descanso y era una recompensa por mis esfuerzos en el entrenamiento.

Flash Back, Navidad de Sakura, cuatro años atrás.

-Maestra, esta segura que no importunamos, llagando sin avisar?- pregunto una pequeña de cabellos largos de color rosa.

-que va Sakura, además quien te dijo que llegamos sin avisar, si te das cuenta he dejado correr un poco de chakra en esta dirección desde hace tres días, la persona a la cual vamos ha visitar, ya debe estar esperándonos, ya que ella también es una Kunoushi.- contesto sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Maestra, puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro que si Sakura, pregunta-

-a que vamos ha visitarla?, tengo esa duda desde hace días, ya que usted solo dijo de un momento para el otro que iríamos ha visitarla.

-bien Sakura, en primera, por que necesitamos un descanso, en segunda por que tengo mucho tiempo de no verla, y es una persona muy importante para mi, y en tercera- esto lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- por que necesitamos un lugar acogedor para pasar las fiestas, además que es mejor con mucha compañía.

-fiestas?- definitivamente ella no comprendía a su maestra.

-Sakura- le llamo- es verdad de que estamos en entrenamiento, pero esto también es parte de tu entrenamiento, debes saber que no siempre suceden cosas malas, y por mas alejada que estés de las personas que quieres y extrañas hay ciertas épocas del año en que puedes unirte en ha ellas en pensamientos y corazón, y una de esas épocas es esta, por lo cual esta parte del entrenamiento es para que aprendas la importancia de las épocas y que hagas llegar ese bonito pensamiento a quienes también te extrañan.- concluyo esto mientras devolvía su vista al camino- ha mira ya hemos llegado.

Era verdad, en la sima de aquella pequeña colina se podía observar una pequeña casa que a pesar de no ser muy grande y estar un poco descuidada, se mira muy acogedora, y en la puerta ya había alguien esperando.

-ya vez, te dije que ella ya nos estaría esperando- le comunico su maestra, mientras caminaba con ligereza rumbo a la casa.

- sean bienvenidas- les saludo aquella persona- las estaba esperando desde hace tres días.- dijo aquella joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.- y tu debes ser la pequeña Sakura a cargo de Tsunade sama, no?- se dirigió hacia ella, lo cual no comprendía por que creía nunca haberla conocido.

-afirmo con la cabeza mientras miraba a la persona delante de ella, que entre sus manos tenia a un pequeño cerdo con un collar de perlas alrededor del cuello- Soy Haruno Sakura, un placer- se presento.

-yo soy Shisune, el placer es todo mío, Tsuande sama me ha contado mucho sobre ti a lo largo de estos tres anos- le sonrió- pero pasen, hace frio afuera y deben estar cansadas, es mejor que platiquemos al interior de la cabaña.

En verdad, no era muy grande, pero si bastante acogedor, y sobre todo era calientito, lo suficiente como para descongelar su rostro de la fría ventisca que le golpeo durante el camino.

La noche paso entre platicas y recuerdos por parte de ambas amigas, y ella simplemente se limitaba ha escuchar, la verdad es que entre tantas anécdotas tenia ganas de escuchar mas, pero siendo su cuerpo aun el de una pequeña, el cansancio le venció como era de esperarse y se quedo dormida en unos de los asientos que habían en la sala.

El sonido de la nieve al caer al suelo desde los arboles le despertó de un solo golpe, como toda ninja en entrenamiento había aprendido ha responder con esa reacción. Pero se calmo inmediatamente estiro sus músculos para reactivarlos, la verdad no recordaba haber dormido tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ha era verdad habían legado la noche anterior ha casa de Shisune san, y si los cálculos de su maestra no le fallaban esa era la mañana de navidad, que por cierto no la había celebrado desde que abandono aquella noche Konoha, lo que le traía a la mente la nostalgia de pensar en sus amigo que había dejado atrás y aquellos que aunque en distintos caminos, compartían el mismo destino que ella, la verdad, esa época solo encontraba mas sufrimiento que alegría al recordar que no los vería en mucho tiempo y la verdad pensaba que existía la posibilidad de no volver ha verlos . Pero como había dicho su maestra mucho tiempo atrás en cierta ocasión que despertó llorando ante tal pensamiento, "Las personas que quieres siempre están a tu lado y seguro que algún día las vuelves ha ver no importa que tan lejos estén."

Se levanto de un salto de la cama, que por cierto ¿no debería estar en la sala?, bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar ha lo que cree ella la cocina de la casa, ahí estaba Shisune san preparando según ella el desayuno y algo mas.

-Buenos días Sakura chan- le saludo.

-buenos días Shisune san- le respondió- ¿ha visto a mi maestra?

-Tsuande sama, salió temprano, dijo que tenia algo que hacer.

La verdad ya no le extrañaba, habían ocasiones como esta en que su maestra le dejaba en el refugio esperándola, ya que según tenia entendido, la contrataban para hacer misiones de vez en cuando, y así podían subsistir. Por lo que asumía que esperaría ahí hasta su regreso. Y pensándolo mejor, esa era la razón del por que habían llegado con Shisune san, seguro que tenia una misión y no quería que pasara esas fechas sola y esperándola.

Pero la voz de Shisune le saco de esos pensamientos.- Sakura chan, no quieres ayudarme con unas galletas, cuando estén podemos tomarlas con un poco de te- le dijo sonriendo.

La verdad, ya que iba a estar ahí hasta que su maestra regresara, no seria mala idea relajarse un rato.

-claro, solo si prometes que aremos de chocolate- dijo sonriendo, y es que ella adoraba el chocolate.

-por su puesto tenemos mucho material, para hacer de una gran variedad.

Así paso el día, llego la noche, y Shisune san había preparado una estupenda cena para celebrar, al poner la mesa, coloco un plato mas con la esperanza de que su maestra llegase en ultimo minuto, ambas dieron gracias por la comida y gozaron de una hermosa noche buena, y a pesar de la tristeza de que su maestra no estuviese ahí, se forzó a recordar las palabras dichas el día anterior, por lo cual comprendía que Tsuande en el transcurso de esos tres años había pasado ha ser una persona muy querida para ella, casi como una madre.

Transcurrida la cena, y entrada ya muy tarde la noche, se despidió de Shisune dispuesta ha ir a dormir. No había sido una Navidad fuera de lo común, pero al menos esta vez tenia un techo bajo el cual poder dormir. Sin embargo Shisune la detuvo en último momento depositando una pequeña caja entre sus manos diciéndole

-Tsunade sama, me dijo que te diera esto si ella no había regresado para la noche, dijo que te deseaba una muy bella navidad, y que esperaba que en un futuro no muy lejano comprendieras la verdad tras las palabras que te dijo. Pero sobre todo que comprendieras que en verdad nunca estarías sola, si mantenías esos hermosos pensamientos para las personas que aprecias y que estas de alguna forma u otra los recibirían.

Desconcertada abrió la caja y dentro de ella encontró un hermoso colgante, siendo la voz de Shisune que le hizo dejar de apreciarlo.

-Tsuande sama, suele dar ese colgante a las personas que mas aprecia, hasta donde tengo entendido tu eres la tercera persona que lo posee, junto con el de Tsuande Sama y con el mío. Gracias ha esto a pesar de que vivo sola en esta cabaña jamás me siento sola, por que se que en algún lugar mi maestra que es una madre para mi, me tiene en cuenta y se acuerda de mi, y eso es suficiente como para sentirme apreciada y querida, de la misma forma que yo le hago saber que no la he olvidado, ni a ella ni ninguna de sus enseñanza. Y ahora se que tu tampoco lo harás.

Sakura pensó en las palabras recientemente pronunciadas, y poco a poco encontró la verdad tras de ellas, no importaba que tan lejos estuvieran y si no están presentes físicamente, vasta con que los tengas en tus recuerdos y en tus pensamientos como para saber que siempre están ahí acompañándote.

Con ese pensamiento dio de nuevo las buenas noches y se dispuso a dormir, en definitiva su maestra había tenido razón esa navidad ella aprendió una valiosa lección, y ya tenia la idea correcta de cómo darle las gracias.

Fin de Flash Back.

-si, definitivamente esa fue una de mis mejores navidades, aun llevo con migo ese colgante, y cada año regresamos ha pasar las fiestas con Shisune san- concluyo sonriendo.

-Ha que envidia me das Sakura chan- emitió un grito Naruto tras escuchar esa historia- por que lo que soy yo, no recuerdo haber tenido una buena navidad Ero sennin- dijo pensativo- aunque tampoco debo decir que fueron malas- concluyo.

-yo ya conté mi Historia Naruto, por que no cuentas tu una?- le animo Sakura, pues al ver que había roto el hielo, no iba a permitir que se volviera a formar.

-Quieres oírla Sakura chan?-

-claro por que no- dijo la aludida, apuesto que es interesante, no crees Sasuke kun?

-Hmp- fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta, ya que para Sasuke, lo que había afuera seguía siendo mas interesante que la conversación.

-Pues les sabré decir que mis navidades no tenían nada de eso, por lo general eran un tanto, como decirlo terroríficas.

-terroríficas? –se escucho una voz desde la entrada con duda- vaya hasta que comentas algo interesante desearía haber estado ahí para ver eso Dobe.

-no te burles teme, ya que tu no tuviste que andar huyendo de cuanta mujer se pasaba delante de ti por culpa de tu maestro, que les había dicho algo impropio.

-pero supongo que no todas tus navidades fueron así, ne Naruto?- pregunto Sakura

-pues ahora que lo dices, no Sakura chan, hubo una en especial que fue entre cómica y Terrorífica

-pues cuenta.- le animo Sakura.

-a ver como iba, a si ya me acuerdo-

Flash back de Naruto, tres años antes.

-Ero Sennin!!!!!!!!!!!- un grito resonó por todo aquel poblado

-que te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así.

-lo estaba llamando desde hace ratos, pero no contestaba.

-que quieres Naruto?

-tengo hambre, quiero comer.

- ya vamos ha llegar así que te aguantas

-eres malo Ero sennin.

-pero bien que la pasa con migo, así que no te quejes, además ya sabes que día es hoy?

-viernes?

-que no, hoy es víspera de navidad y sabes lo que eso significa no?

-que mañana es navidad?

-que no, por dios que te he enseñado todo estos años?, nuestra tradición, pequeño, nuestra tradición.

-haaa- dejo ir con dejadez, para segundos después- HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!, no Ero sennin, todo menos eso, no la tradición.

-pero que dices muchacho, si es muy bonita, además de que te quejas, ni pareces discípulo mío.

-pero, pero, pero es que no soy su discípulo por que quiera sino es en contra de mi voluntad, no, me niego rotundamente ha hacer ese acto.

-Naruto, como dices eso, sabes que es una tradición, y las tradiciones no se rompen, o caso tu quieres ser el primero en romperla?- le dijo mientras marcaba la tristeza en su rostro.

-como puedes llamar eso tradición, tradición es hacer de algo que te gusta una rutina, pero esto no es una tradición.

-que si lo es, y yo se que en el fondo tu lo crees.

Naruto solo le miro con los ojos entrecerrados preguntándose si de verdad este era uno de los grandes Sannin de Konoha.

-vamos Naruto tu sabes que es divertido-

Suspiro con pesadez, que podía hacer- de acuerdo, vamos ha hacerlo, pero que conste que no es una tradición- como detestaba que lograra convencerlo de hacer esa tonta "tradición".

Por otra parte debía admitir que ya se había acostumbrado ha llevarla a cabo. Y que sus navidades no serian navidades si no la llevaba a cabo. Por lo que decidió esbozar una gran sonrisa y solo por esta noche, y solo en esta vez, darle la razón a su sensei.

Para minutos después encontrarse corriendo por las atestadas calles con muchas mujeres detrás de ellos, que alegaban cosas como: Viejo verde, Hentai, pervertidos, y cosas así por toda la ciudad pues acaban de llevar a cabo su tan valiosa tradición según ero sennin.

La cual consistía en observar a las mujeres que se bañaban en un rio cercano de ese poblado, ya que todos los años viajaban simplemente para ver ese espectáculo en ese mismo poblado, en definitiva le gustase o no a Naruto, esa era un tradición muy escalofriante y al mismo tiempo emocionante, pero lo que ese ano hizo la diferencia es que para ese entonces había aprendido el Sexi no jutsu y pudo pasar desapercibido convirtiéndose en mujer mientras ha Jiraiya le daban una paliza que le llevo tres semanas recuperarse.

Fin del Flash Back

-JAjaja, hubiesen visto como quedo Ero Sennin después de eso, Jaja- seguía riéndose Naruto al recordar lo sucedido ese año, y lo peor fue que hasta ahora no sabe como hice para escapar, digamos que así me vengue un poco de todo lo que me ha hecho.

-he bueno, se podría decir que es una forma de pasar la Navidad – dijo Sakura

-lo se, aun seguís llendo al mismo poblado para esas fechas- le contesto Naruto.

-eres tan dobe Naruto- le respondió desde su lugar Sasuke sin siquiera mirarlo.

-a ver Sasuke teme si tu dices eso, a ver cuenta que eres el único que falta.

-No tengo por que hacerlo-le contesto acaso esa infernal tormenta nunca terminaría?

-Todos hemos contado una de nuestras experiencias, por lógica es tu turno Sasuke kun- apoyo Sakura.

no tengo nada que contar- fue la fría respuesta.

-todos tiene algo que contar teme, y tu no eres la excepción; así que cuenta- opino Naruto.

-anda Sasuke kun, cuenta un poco de cómo fue durante tu entrenamiento- apoyo Sakura quien sin darse cuenta estaba ya frente a el, esperando su relato.

De no ser por que el era un Ninja y un Uchiha ante todo, se hubiese sonrojado por la aproximación de la pelirosa, pero su orgullo se lo impedía así que desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la tormenta de nieve.

-anda Sasuke Kun cuenta, que la nieve no va ha dejar de caer por mas que la mires- le dijo en cierto tono de burla- tal vez si nos cunetas se haga menor la espera- dijo para luego sonreírle.

Este acto saco de quicio un poco ha Sasuke que no atinaba si dejaba de verla embobado, o seguirla mirando por el resto de la nevada, y es que la verdad había optado todo el tiempo por mirar hacia afuera para evitar precisamente eso; y es que últimamente se le hacia bastante difícil sacar a su campanera de equipo de sus inesperados pensamientos. Y es que tenia unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que lo hacían perderse- negó repetidamente con la cabeza- momento, acaba de pensar que tenia bonitos ojos? Y valla que si los tenia- nuevamente negó con la cabeza- que le pasaba, el no tenia que estar desperdiciando sus pensamientos en eso, o al menos eso creía, por lo que mejor era contar la bendita historia, para distraer la mente, al fin y al cabo era Sakura quien se lo pedía y no podía decirle que no, otra vez la burra al trigo, mejor contaba la historia.

-Pues tradición, tradición, no se si tengamos con Kakashi sensei, además de que nunca celebramos nada, la verdad que me la pasaba entrenando hasta ese día, creo recordar que Kakashi siempre me decía que descasara al menos esa fecha.- dijo mientras seguía viendo caer la nieve con pose aburrida mientras apoyaba el codo en su rodilla y el rostro en la mano.

-pero debes tener algún buen recuerdo de esas épocas.- le afirmo Naruto mas que peguntar.

-creo recordar que con Kakashi si tenemos una tradición- hablo por fin luego de pensar un rato en silencio-aunque yo no le veo nada fuera de lo común- pero creo que hubo una ocasión en que no pudimos llevarla a cabo.- ante esto los dos ahí presentes le miraron con curiosidad. Causando cierta incomodidad al chico de cabello negro- Que?- pregunto serio.

-por que no pudieron llevarla a cabo?-pregunto por fin Sakura.

-si, si- secundo Naruto- además cual es esa tradición? No nos dejes con la duda.

-ya que supongo que no me dejaran en paz hasta que se los cuente- termino de decir.

-exacto- le contesto el rubio- así que cuenta.

-pues para comenzar, creo que esa tradición la impusimos desde el primer año que entrenamos juntos.

Flash Back Sasuke, siete años atrás.

-Bien pequeño Sasuke hoy es noche buena, quieres hacer algo en especial?- pregunto Kakashi.

-nada- contesto el pequeño.

-en serio? Vaya pero mira que eres maduro para tu edad, si fueras otro niño, ya estarías mas que alegre por la festividad.

-no hay nada que celebrar, ni con quien hacerlo, así que no tiene caso estarlo.- contesto serio.

-en eso te equivocas pequeño Sasuke, yo estoy aquí, y por un buen tiempo estaré con tigo así que se podría decir que soy tu familia, así que si tienes con quien celebrarlo.- le corrigió Kakashi.

-supongo que tienes razón- concordó- entonces que quieres hacer tu Sensei?

-pues la verdad, yo tampoco tengo motivos para celebrar, y supongo que debe ser un tanto pesado para ti ya que este año, pues digamos que estas un poquito solo.- le dijo sin animo de entristecer al chico, pero no podía evitar pensar de que este era el primer ano que la pasaba sin su familia y para colmo era el año en que lo había perdido todo.

-negarte que estoy triste seria mentir-dijo cabizbajo- pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, asi que no puedo estar del todo feliz, pero tampoco del todo triste.

-mmm, en ese caso no te gustaría poder hacerles llegar a tus seres queridos tus mejores deseos en estas fechas- le miro con el único ojo visible y sonriendo.

-seria bueno, pero ya no hay nadie a quien desear felicidad, ni siquiera Sakura o Naruto están aquí.

-precisamente ha eso me refiero, se que no es como en viejos tiempos pero conozco una forma de hacerlos llegar hasta donde quiera que ellos se encuentren. Yo suelo hacerlo este día para las personas que he perdido y ya no están mas con migo-decía esto mientras de agachaba hasta la altura de Sasuke- de esta forma les hago saber que estoy bien y que sigo adelante con mi vida para que ellos no se preocupen y puedan descansar en paz- le dijo mientras le miraba- este ano no te gustaría acompañarme ha hacer llegar mi regalo para mis seres queridos? De paso también podemos hacer uno para los tuyos y para aquellos que están en este mundo pero no podemos verlos- le dijo volviendo ha sonreírle.

Sasuke pareció meditarlo un poco, pero al cabo de unos segundos asintió a la petición de su sensei. En cuestión de minutos se encontraban en las atestadas calles de aquel poblado comprando lo necesario según Kakashi.

-bien ahora que ya tenemos todo, solo falta realizar nuestra ofrenda pequeño Sasuke.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente ayudo a llegar un poco de las cosas que habían comprado y llegar hasta la rivera del rio, donde Kakashi encendió un poco de fuego y procedió ha armar lo que seria la ofrenda.

Sasuke observaba con detenimiento cada paso que su sensei daba, la verdad es que tenia mucha curiosidad de lo dicho por su sensei, como se suponía que sus pensamientos llegarían hasta Naruto y Sakura?, y mejor aun como se suponía que sus deseos y cariño llegarían hasta sus seres queridos que ya no estaban en ese mundo?

Al caer la noche todo estaba preparado, Kakashi no había permitido que la Hoguera se apagara por lo que tenían luz suficiente, el se había separado un poco de Kakashi para ir a contemplar el flujo del rio, vaya cosa, eso si podía hacerle perderse en sus pensamientos, pero al escuchar el llamado de Kakashi despabilo y corrió en su dirección.

-pequeño Sasuke, ya esta listo, mira- dijo mientras le mostraba dos pequeñas barcazas con fruta y adornos dentro y un pequeño farol que llevaban los Kanjis de Paz y perdón escritos en ellos, mientras que la otra llevaba el dibujado el Pai-Pai tradicional de su clan- mira, este de aquí, es mi ofrenda para mis seres queridos, y este de ahí es el tuyo.- mientras señalaba ambas ofrendas.

Sasuke lo miro curioso y extrañado, ya que no tenia la menor idea de que deberían de hacer, por lo cual espero ha que Kakashi hiciera el primer paso.

-bien, toma tu ofrenda y sígueme- le dijo mientras se encaminaba al rio cercano, una vez ahí, se quito las sandalias para proceder a adentrarse al rio, miro a un dudoso Sasuke y le dijo- que esperas, ven, te mostrare que hay que hacer.

Sin dudarlo mas, Sasuke también se quieto sus sandalias y se adentro al rio a lado de Kakashi. Este por su parte se encontraba observando el agua correr- muy bien pequeño Sasuke, ahora te explicare que va ha suceder- dijo poniendo su ofrenda en el agua sin soltarla e incitando ha Sasuke que le siguiera en los pasos- Sasuke, escucha bien lo que te voy ha decir, las personas que están lejos o que ya no están con nosotros, en verdad jamás se van, siempre están a nuestro lado apoyándonos, dándonos sus fuerzas y animo para continuar, ello no están tristes pues saben que tarde o temprano nos volveremos ha encontrar, por lo cual nosotros tampoco debemos estar tristes, hacemos esto para guiarles en su camino a un mundo mejor, la luz de las lámparas guiaran su sendero hasta ese maravilloso lugar, ya que esa luz representa todos nuestros sentimientos hacia ellos.-dijo mientras soltaba su ofrenda y tomaba las manos del pequeño para hacerlo soltar la suya- pero deberás entender que para eso hay que dejarlos ir como lo hace la corriente del rio, si no los dejamos ir, ellos jamás encontraran la paz y estarán sufriendo por tu sufrimiento. Dejarlos ir como esta ofrenda es el mejor regalo que puedes darles- le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-ahora pequeño Sasuke, se que es duro, pero debes dejar ir a las personas que ya no están con tigo, suelta la ofrenda pide desde lo profundo de tu corazón buenos deseos para ellos en su viaje, y permíteles descansar.- diciendo esto apretó las manitas de Sasuke mientras soltaba la ofrenda- cierra tus ojos y piensa en ellos deséales lo mejor y deja que el rio se lleve tus pensamientos. Seguro ellos lo escucharan y aquellos que comparten tu tiempo en este mundo seguro también lo escuchan y algún día los veras- dijo mientras sujetaba al pequeño Sasuke de una mano y el también cerraba los ojos para desear un buen viaje.

Al abrirlos simplemente pudo contemplar en silencio como la corriente del rio arrastraba ambas ofrendas hasta que se perdían en la distancia, miro ha Sasuke quien tenia la cabeza gacha y le llamo- Sasuke-

-Duele- fue lo único que recibió por respuesta

-lo se- dijo mientras se agachaba a tomar entre sus brazos a un pequeño Sasuke que experimentaba por primera vez la sensación de dejar ir a algo que realmente quería, Sasuke solo se dejo tomar mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de su sensei, y las lagrimas surcaban por su carita infantil, mientras Kakashi caminaba para salir del rio y regresar hasta donde se hospedaban en aquella ocasión, en el camino solo recuerda haberse quedado dormido.

Fin del Flash Back.

Creo que desde entonces asemos lo mismo cada noche buena- dijo mas para si que para los otros ahí presentes- claro siempre excepto esa ocasión- dijo recordando un par de años atrás mientras recordaba que por culpa de una herida no pudieron llevar a cabo la tradición ese año.

Al ver el silencio en el que se habían sumido de nuevo, Sakura se atrevió a preguntar- nos vas a contar que paso?-

Pues si mal no recuerdo fue hace dos años- dijo un tanto aburrido por un descuido mío en una misión me deje herir al intentar proteger a nuestro cliente por lo que Kakashi sensei se vio obligado ha recluirme en un hospital- les dijo como si nada.- aunque pensándolo bien, la verdad creo que el si la llevo a cabo pero no por esos motivos si no por otros que luego me conto.

Flash Back, Sasuke, dos años atrás

-la herida no es muy profunda, pero perdió mucha sangre, y al parecer tenia un tipo de veneno, no mortal en pequeñas dosis, pero hizo bien en traerlo, podría haber empeorado con el paso del tiempo.- dijo el medico que hablaba con Kakashi.- créame que hacemos todo lo posible por sacarlo de su sistema, pero no parece responder al tratamiento

-gracias de nuevo- si hay algún malestar lo llamare inmediatamente.

Al fondo de la habitación del hospital se encontraba la cama en la cual descansaba un herido Sasuke tras la última misión, ya que en esta, al proteger al cliente de los ninjas de una aldea enemiga, un Kunai se había incrustado a la altura de la quinta vertebra por el frente de su cuerpo. Kakashi daba gracias a Dios que Sasuke siguió luchando a pesar de la herida, y gracias ha ello pudieron completar la misión, por que de no haber sido así, el solo no le hubiese quedado de otra mas que rendirse al enemigo, con un cliente aterrado y su alumno gravemente herido.

Tras terminar la misión Sasuke perdió el conocimiento en plena sala del trono donde dejaron a su cliente, que no era otro que el primer ministro de aquella nación, por lo que Kakashi se vio obligado ha trasladarlo ha un hospital de aquella aldea, y ahí estaba ahora, esperando a que se recuperara, era sombroso como ese chiquillo podía llegar ha ser tan testarudo como para no quejarse de esa situación.

Suspiro derrotado- creo que este ano no podremos llevar nuestras ofrendas- dijo mientras observaba por la ventana al encapotado cielo que les cubría. Ya que Sasuke no había reaccionado desde que lo había llevado. Y se sentías culpable al haber fallado como su tutor.

-un veneno que lo dejo inconsciente no puede ser tan bueno- se dijo para si Kakashi.

Y en verdad de que Sasuke aun se debatía entre la inconsciencia y las pesadillas y alucinaciones causadas por la fiebre y el veneno, aun faltaba todo un día para que llegara el medicamento que serviría de antídoto, solo esperaba que Sasuke resistiera hasta ese momento.

Se dio la noche, valla forma de pasar Noche buena en un hospital, al cuidado de su protegido, mientras cambiaba los paños húmedos de la frente de Sasuke que ponía para aliviar un poco el malestar de la fiebre.

Entre el delirio de su alumno pudo escuchar claramente que llamaba a su hermano, y sus padres, incluso lo llamaba ha el, tantos años habían pasado y aun no se resignaba a dejar de esperarlo, si las cosas seguían así, era posible que fallara en la misión mas importante de su vida y Sasuke no resistiera esa noche. Decidido dejo el puesto a lado de la cabecera de la cama de Sasuke y llamo a una enfermera para que estuviera al cuidado de el, y abandono el hospital ha altas horas de la madrugada, si no hacia algo el fantasma que tentaba ha Sasuke ha reunirse con sus seres queridos terminaría venciendo.

Por lo cual corrió hasta el rio cercano, y a pesar de que las aguas estaban congeladas ha la orilla de este improviso una pequeña barcaza y una que otra ofrenda, tenia que hacer de algún modo u otro que aun no era el tiempo de Sasuke y que debía seguir luchando por seguir vivo.

Ofrendo aquella noche todos sus ruegos y deseos a la familia de Sasuke para que ellos pudieran hacer lo que el no podía en esa ocasión, hacerle entender que un pertenecía ha este mundo y tenia una promesa que cumplir.

El rio congelado se llevo su ofrenda, al verla desaparecer apresuro su paso de regreso al Hospital temiendo que en su ausencia no hubiese sucedido nada irreparable, al legar se encontró con la enfermera saliendo del cuarto, temeroso de que le dieran una mala noticia la enfrento reuniendo todo su valor, sin embargo la expresión de su rostro le hizo comprender que nada malo había pasado.

-esta durmiendo tranquilamente- le dijo al encontrarlo- hace poco que la fiebre ha abandonado su cuerpo, el doctor cree que resistirá muy bien hasta mañana por la mañana que llegue el medicamento.

Ante estas palabras suspiro aliviado, de algún modo u otro sus ruegos había sido escuchados. A la mañana siguiente el medicamento fue administrado eliminando así todo residuo del veneno en su organismo, ahora solo faltaba esperar.

Dos días después Sasuke recuperaba el conocimiento para alivio de los doctores y del propio Kakashi quien había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue lo que le dijo después del chequeo que entro ha verlo.

-y como te sientes pequeño Sasuke- le pregunto con burla.

-deberías de dejar de decirme así, hace mucho que ya no soy pequeño- fue la respuesta

-veo que estas bien, tienes ánimos para discutirme- rio.

-Kakashi sensei- le llamo después

-hm, dime Sasuke?-

-tuve un sueño, no muy raro y que no tenia desde hace mucho tiempo, pero de alguna forma u otra muy confortante-

-en serio? Y que soñaste pequeño Sasuke?-

-era uno donde mi madre y mi padre me decían que me querían mucho, pero que a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido aun no era el momento para reunirme con ellos, que un tenia mucho que hacer y una promesa que cumplir, y me decían que siguiera esperando que algún día esa espera valdría la pena y daría frutos, y que al despertar debería decirle algo de su parte a usted.

- dime-

-gracias por todo Kakashi sensei-

-escoria es aquel que rompe las reglas Sasuke, pero peor que escoria es aquel que abandona a un compañero, mas si este es un ser querido. - diciendo esto le abandono aquella habitación.

Fin del Flash Back.

-supe de esto luego que una enfermera me lo comentara tiempo después ya que me dijo que un aldeano lo vio pidiendo a la orilla del rio aquella noche.

-vaya que Kakashi sensei se preocupa por ti- dijo Naruto- ya vez que no era tan difícil.

-Hmp supongo que tienes razón Dobe-

- a quien llamas dobe teme-

- al único aquí presente-

Pero la pelea fue interrumpida por una exclamación de Sakura en ese momento.

-hey chicos miren ha dejado de nevar-

Ambos miraron en direcciono a la entrada, y vieron que efectivamente había dejado de nevar, por lo que procedieron ha retirar la barrera y salir a observar como el campo ante su vista estaba cubierto por una hermosa colcha blanca.

-ha que bien se siente respirar aire puro- comento Naruto.

-el cielo es muy hermoso después de una tormenta- contemplo Sakura.

-se ha hecho de noche- comento Sasuke- pero tienes razón las estrellas se ven mejor después de una tormenta.

-hay tengo hambre- fue el grito de Naruto que arruino ese momento.

-Naruto, estamos observando la grandeza de la naturaleza y tu lo único que piensas es en comer- reprendió Sakura.

-pero, pero Sakura chan tengo hambre-

-nunca cambias Dobe, en fina esta demasiado oscuro para que continuemos nuestro camino lo mejor será pasar la noche aquí, y salir temprano en la mañana- dijo Sasuke.

- es verdad- apoyo Sakura.

- bueno, entonces yo entro, el frio no es de mi agrado y quiero comer Ramen-

-Naruto- le llamo Sakura. Mientras le seguía adentro de la cueva, pero se detuvo al ver que no le seguía Sasuke, camino hasta ponerse a la par suya y se quedo contemplando de reojo cada uno de sus rasgos. Para luego armarse de valor y hacer algo que hasta ella misma se sorprendería de hacer, aprovecho que el chico estaba distraído para inclinarse delante de el y depositar un suave beso cálido en los labios de este, lo cual saco de su trance aun sorprendido Sasuke, quien sin esperar mucho correspondió el beso. Al retirarse Sakura pudo ver el sonrojo en Sasuke, por lo que añadió- la verdad ni yo misma se por que lo he hecho, simplemente quise hacerlo- comento con un sonrojo mayor al del Uchiha quien aun no salía de su asombro- pero tómalo como un regalo de navidad en compensación por todos los que no te he dado, y te aseguro que este ano si te daré uno.- le dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a la cueva- vienes le pregunto al mirarlo de reojo.

Sasuke que aun estaba un poco sorprendido por el acto de su compañera, sonrió de medio lado y se puso de pie acompañándola a la cueva pero al pasar a lado suyo le susurro algo que la puso tan roja como un tomate y le hizo saltar el corazón de emoción- te tomare la palabra para el regalo de este año, pero no con el que me acabas de dar ya que para estar a mano aun te faltan seis regalos como ese , mas- siguiendo de largo su camino, para después dar media vuelta y decirle algo mas que pudo escuchar a la perfección- solo espero que el regalo de este año supere al de los demás, ha y me muero por probar esas galletas que comentaste- para luego darle la espalada y entrar a la cueva- no te tardes o te vas a congelar-

Sakura que era ahora ella al sorprendida no sabia como reaccionar, si tomar eso como un cumplido o como algo mas, la verdad no lo sabia pero esperaba que con el paso del tiempo poderlo descifrar, hasta entonces, ella ya tenia la respuesta ha sus preguntas con anterioridad, algo le decía que Uchiha Sasuke ya no era un simple amigo y compañero, ahora era, para ella, algo mas. Y esperaba que para el también ella llegase a serlo, en verdad. Pensaba esto mientras sonreía, sonrisa que se borro al razonar lo ultimo dicho por Sasuke, ¡¿le había escuchado en su relato de navidad, definitivamente eso se las iba a pagar, ya que según ella estaba hablando solo con Naruto, cuanta cosa vergonzosa no había dicho y el había escuchado – Sasuke kun- fue el grito que se escucho alrededor de aquel bosque nevado.

Espero les guste, es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, pensaba hacer uno para NaruHina, pero mejor lo dejo como regalo de año nuevo, lo pondré en el álbum de recuerdos.

Permítanme desearles una linda y feliz navidad y un muy Feliz Año nuevo, aunque estoy segura que actualizare antes de estas fechas, por lo pronto me despido, nos vemos, ha por cierto esta historia no esta tan desligada de la original ya que me basare en este Oneshot mas adelante. Me despido

Feliz Navidad y prospero 2008 son mis mas sinceros deseos, y al igual que Sasuke pondré una ofrenda para que estos deseo lleguen a todos ustedes, nos vemos.

Atte. Ariane de Virgo


End file.
